Rumor or Reality
by monkeywahl
Summary: In the wood, was Little Miss Red Riding Hood. But what a change! No cloak of red, no silly hood upon her head. She said, "Hello, and please do note, my lovely furry wolfskin coat." [Halloween Special/AU/Gajevy/Nalu lemon - Gruvia lemon coming soon]
1. Red Riding Hood

"Did you hear that rumor about tonight, Levy-chan?" Lucy spookily whispered to Levy, wiggling her brows. The blue-haired teen nervously looked from the blonde to out the window, back to the blonde again. "No... What are you talking about, Lu-chan?"

Oh how Lucy loved to mess with her best friend. That little_ scaredy-cat. _

"Well.." she began, "It's said, that on _this _night, _Halloween_, three wolves transform into humans." Levy furrowed her blue brows in confusion, but nodded her head a tad, wanting Lucy to continue. "They search and search, every Halloween, for the perfect female mate.. but, all of the girls they've found rejected them... and you wanna know what happened after the girls rejected the wolves?"

Lucy was now in Levy's personal space, and the bluenette gulped. "They **drag** the girls off to their dens by the backs of their **necks** and _torture _them until they're no longer able to feel any type of emotion~! OoOoo!"

"Is that really true, Lucy-chan.." the small girl said, disbelief flicking off her tongue. Lucy placed her hands on her hips, and grinned triumphantly. "Un!"

"And what happens when they _do _find their _'perfect mate'_?" Levy asked, crossing her arms over her small chest. Lucy smirked. "They mate with them, of course. And the ritual then turns them into wolves." After a minute of a run away imagination, Levy sighed dreamily. "You know, that does sound awfully romantic, doesn't it Lu-chan? I mean.. that wolf would be absolutely devoted to you, you know?" She paused, holding back small giggles. "I wonder what a wolfman looks like!" Her eyes were sparking now, and the blonde sweat-dropped. "I didn't think you'd be so interested in a rumor, Levy-chan.." _It was actually supposed to scare you_, she thought.

"Hi Lucy-chan, Levy-chan," Juvia said as she walked over, schoolbooks clutched tightly to her chest. "Hi Juvia," they both said in sync, smiling up at the large-chested female. "What were you guys talking about just now? Juvia overheard something about a wolf..?" Both of the girls looked at each other, and began to giggle, which made Juvia even more confused. "What's so funny?" she asked, pouting her lip.

"Levy-chan's going to meet a _wolfman_ and have all his little _wolf _babies," Lucy teased, nudging her best friend in the shoulder. Juvia raised her eyebrows, then shrugged, deciding it was best not to get to the bottom of whatever they were discussing.

Juvia sat down in a desk next to the other third years, crossing her legs. "We're still going trick-or-treating later, right?" she asked, smiling, excited. Lucy nodded her head. "Of course we are, Juvia-chan. Do you know what you're dressing up as?" she asked, turning her body to face the other bluenette. "_It's a surprise_," she whispered, smirking. Levy rolled her eyes playfully, then '_hmph_'ed. "Fine then, you don't get to know what Lu-chan and I are dressing up as."

And so, that night of October 31st, the three females set out once it was dark to collect sweets.

"We have to go through here," Levy said, pointing to the dense woods before them. They had spent their hour traveling from residence to residence, filling their bags to the brim with various candy. And now, they were standing in front of trees whose limbs swayed in the breeze. "Why? Can't we just go back the way we came?" Lucy asked, eyeing the eerie darkness of the trees that huddled together. The breeze blew the remaining leaves softly across the ground, which made the distinct crinkling sound of fall all the more evident. "If you want to get back at like ten o'clock, then be my guest. I know how your dad doesn't like you being late."

"Besides," Levy continued, "it's a shortcut. We can be back in our neighborhood in twenty minutes if we take this way. It's not that bad, I've been through there plenty of times.." She then whispered, "in the daytime.."

"What." Lucy narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "Oh, it'll be fine! Don't worry!" Levy waved off her friend, and began walking forward, her small red flats clacking against the pavement until she met grass. "I know where I'm going!" Juvia and Lucy exchanged worried looks, but sighed, and followed after the small girl.

"My wings keep getting caught!" Lucy complained, giving the trees dirty looks as if they weren't inanimate. "Then take them off Lu-chan!" Levy suggested, fixing the deliciously short skirt of her Red Riding Hood dress. "Do you even know how long it took me to put these on.." Lucy mumbled, raising her brows.

"Juvia's hat keeps getting caught also," Juvia stated, taking off her black Witch hat and holding it at her side. The trio kept traveling forward, following Levy's lead. After what seemed like more than ten minutes, Lucy spoke up. "Levy-chan... are we.. lost, by any chance?" she asked hesitantly, _praying _the bookworm didn't get them lost in the thick woods. The only light that was available was the moonlight, and if they _were _lost, they were fucked.

"I know where I'm going Lucy-chan, don't worry," Levy said, but doubt was seeping through her teeth. Lucy narrowed her eyes, and adjusted the white halo that was hovering over her head, attached to a headband. A stick crunched under her flats as she walked, and she almost tripped. "Worst. Idea. Ever," the blonde grumbled. "My feet are _killing_ me."

After about another minute of walking, Levy stopped, turned around, and put down her red hood. "I'm lost," she admitted, defeated. Juvia nervously laughed, while Lucy's eye twitched in irritation. "Of.. course you are.. Levy-chan.." she said, looking around her surroundings.

Could she see buildings? No.

Could she see lights of a neighborhood? No.

Could she see anything but trees for that matter? No.

Little did the trio of females know, eyes had been watching them almost along their entire journey through... **_their _**woods_.__  
><em>

"My dad is going to _kill _me," Lucy whined, drawing her brows together in knowing of what she'll be hearing from her father later. Her large breasts bounced in the tight white dress she was adorning as she _again _almost tripped.

"Juvia is sure we'll find a way out soon enough," the busty bluenette reassured, smiling in the darkness. "Jeez Juvia," Lucy chuckled, looking to her side, "how can you be so optimistic in a situation like this?" Juvia just shrugged her shoulders. "Juvia just knows everything will be all right."

Minutes after she stated that sentence, Lucy felt a presence to her right. Whipping her head in the general direction, she skimmed the bush and trees for something that made her feel uneasy.

"What's wrong, Lu-chan?" Levy asked, stopping, noticing Lucy's gaze. "No..thing. Just thought somethin' was there is all," she said, shrugging off the feeling. But the spine-chilling feeling didn't cease.

Minutes after the blonde dismissed the feeling, it was back, and stronger than before. She felt like someone was standing right behind her, so she whipped around to face nothing but moonlit trees. "What is it?" Juvia asked, stopping to watch Lucy. "I'm not.. sure.." she said, "It's weird.."

"G-guys.." Levy then mumbled, backing up. The red leaves crunched under her shoes, and Lucy could hear her breath hitch in her throat. Turning around, Lucy's eyes widened.

Standing in front of them were three large, (seemingly male, due to the broadness of their shoulders and tall stature) human figures.

"Wh-who.." Lucy began softly, "Who are you!?" she questioned, clutching her hand to her cleavage out of habit. She didn't get a response, but she could tell two of them were smirking.

Since the moonlight shone against their backs, their fronts were shadowed. "We should get out of here.." Levy murmured, tugging softly on Lucy's short dress. One of the larger figures took a step forward, dry leaves crackling beneath the person's feet. The three girls took a step back, and the pounding in each of their chests only increased intensity. The other two also took steps forward, and each girl was ready to get the fuck out of there.

_Right now._

"Run," Lucy said, turning on her heel and dropping the sac of candy she had been holding onto tightly. She could hear immediately behind her her two best friends running as well, but she mainly focused on dodging small brush and trees and branches. But not only could she hear the two females, she could hear louder, faster, and more heavy footsteps gaining on them. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, allowing the flight in her fight or flight instinct to take over.

Run. _Run. _Faster. **_Faster._**

Why where these people following them? _Who were they?_

She didn't know where she was running to. Neither girls did.

The thuds of footsteps behind them were growing nearer. A quiet yell squeaked out of Lucy's mouth as she could sense the presence strongly behind her. Her lungs were _screaming. _Her calves were _begging _her to stop running. Huffs and quick, erratic intakes of air added to the intense atmosphere of their impending confrontation.

It was only a few seconds later when the figures caught up to the girls, and Lucy was the first to be yanked back.

A loud yelp left the blonde's lips as a hard grip was placed around her wrist, halting her sprint, causing her to tumble backwards into someone's chest. "Lucy!" Juvia yelled, whipping her head back to see where her best friend went. Levy did the same.

Both their mistakes.

"No!" Lucy yelled as a tall, shirtless―_why was he shirtless?_―man bumped into Juvia first, obviously not prepared for the sudden change in speed. The duo crashed to the ground with a yell: one masculine, one feminine.

The other, much taller figure, picked Levy up and threw her over his shoulder with ease. The bluenette's heart raced in terror, being the man's hand was dangerously close to her ass; she was sure her panties were open to the evening air. "Let her go!" Lucy commanded, trying to rip her arms away from the hands clasping them.

"Lu-chan!" Levy shrieked, trying to release the person's hold on her. She was pounding on his broad back, while trying to bring up her small knees far enough to knee his chest. Both attempts were in vain, for her captor didn't budge.

"Juvia!" Lucy cried, bringing her foot back and kicking the man who now had both of her wrists. Landing right on the money, she was released and stumbled forward as the man groaned in pain and held himself. "Get her!" he yelled, one eye shut while he struggled against his wobbling knees.

Both Levy and Juvia watched in horror as Lucy's knees gave out once she took a few running steps forward, and then crumbled to the ground, smacking her head off the dirt. "L-Lucy.." Juvia whispered, straining against the weight of her own holder. The man who was previously attacked walked forward, and roughly picked up Lucy, holding her limp against himself. Had she passed out?

"Y-you... You **_monsters_**!" Levy screeched, eyes bubbling with tears. Juvia's mouth hung open in a silent, shocked action.

"Where are you taking me!?" she then demanded, as the man holding her began to walk in an opposite direction of the others. "Levy!" Juvia screamed, as she was now also being taken away.

"Put me down!" the blue-haired bookworm's voice was becoming hoarse from yelling too much, and she was becoming fatigued from the sudden running and panic.

What was going to happen to her? To the others? To _Lucy_? Levy just.. wanted to take a detour.. If she hadn't encouraged them to follow her in the woods, they wouldn't be.._  
><em>

Levy's brown eyes filled with tears while she was thinking of never being able to see Lucy or Juvia, or her parents again.

Lucy and Levy both faded in and out of consciousness while they were being taken to.. who knows where. Juvia struggled against the man she was occupied with, but eventually slacked against him due to her muscles cramping from constant movement. Even through the black dress that clung to her body, she could feel his strangely gelid skin.

"Who are you.." Levy quietly asked, almost a whisper. Hanging over his back, she watched the moonlit ground pass before her. "Name's Gajeel," he finally spoke, which startled her. "A-are.. you.." He knew what she was going to ask before she even finished her sentence. "The other two who took 'yer friends and myself are the wolves that run these woods." His voice was extremely deep, but also laced with some type of irritation.

"That's impossible," she said, eyes half-lidded. She needed to sleep. "It's not," he responded, as he ran an extremely sharp nail down the back of her thigh. Her brown eyes widened and she winced as the nail dug into her skin. It also sent a shiver down her spine at the same time. "What are you planning on doing with me?" she questioned faintly. Why was she having a conversation with the man er.. wolf.. who kidnapped her?

"'Yer gonna be my mate, that is, if your body don't reject me," he stated simply.

So, Lucy was right. Levy scoffed humorlessly. _Lucy was fuckin'_ _right_.

"My body is going to reject you," she promised, lifting her head to watch the full moon seemingly follow her. "We'll see about that," he retorted, stepping onto rock. Levy noticed the change in ground, and craned her neck to see where they were now going. "What is this?" she asked, to which he responded, "My den."

The man placed the girl dressed in the Red Riding Hood costume down surprisingly gently, and she took a second to look around once he stepped away from her. There were around three oil lamps scattered throughout the large cave, illuminating the area, which allowed her to see her captor clearly. Long, jet black hair was tied back, and was glistening in the lamplight. Hair crawled up his cheeks, and the exposed skin of his forearms appeared equivalently as hairy. He smirked at her, showing off sharp canines that looked ready to devour her at any second.

Just as he took a step forward, she took a shaky step back. "G-get away from me," she commanded, narrowing her brows in uncertain wary. A quiet, almost animal-like growl escaped the back of his throat, pushing Levy to take more steps backwards. "Now, shortie, don't make this harder than it has to be.." Levy scowled at the reference to her height, but continued to walk backwards. Turning on her heel in hopes of running away, she was stopped abruptly by an arm being draped around her waist and another arm wrapped across her chest, preventing her to move any further.

"Let me go!" she yelled, anger bubbling within her. "Don't touch me!" She shook her shoulders, grunting, hoping to shake him off. But, her shouts were quickly silenced as she felt hot lips and smooth teeth against her neck, causing her uneven breath to hitch in her throat. Eyes wide, she watched in her peripheral vision as Gajeel kissed along her neck and down her exposed shoulder. "S-stop," Levy breathed, her body betraying her, growing hot, as his hands moved to cup a breast and the other to slither between her legs.

"N-no!" She moaned, regretting the sound as quickly as it came. She frowned and cursed under her breath, "_Dammit.._"

His cold fingers rubbed against her white panties, and she was ultimately desiring _more _from the man. Her body was contradicting her mind, and it made her bite her lip, _hard. _"Are you liking this, Levy?" he questioned, his breath causing goosebumps to rise, while moving his finger repeatedly over her clit. She wiggled against his fingers, and essentially against his crotch. She shook her head back and forth, refusing to give into his touch.

She squeezed her eyes shut and thighs together, while she placed her hands around the back of Gajeel's neck. He was sucking on her earlobe now, and his calloused hand slipped into her costume, making contact with her bare breast. "Hnnah.." He continued to flick his fingers over her bundle of nerves, changing speed of the motions constantly, building her up but then tearing her down. Gajeel squeezed her small tit, and spent time lightly pinching her nipple as well.

She _was so close. _Just-just a little more.. Gajeel's finger slipped past the restricting cloth, right into her drenched lips. He rubbed a little lower now, staying at a constant fast speed, but not low enough to discontinue the stimulation. The pressure that was directed towards her intimate hole and the sharpness of his nails caused the coil of her orgasm to unravel, and Levy surrendered to her body. She let go of any restraint, tensing for the moments of the peak of her climax. Her toes curled in her red shoes, and her mouth hung open in a soundless moan, as she slowly brought her arms back down to her sides. Gajeel continued to rub slowly, allowing her body to come down from the waves of pleasure, until she was just breathing heavily against him.

"Stage one.." he whispered in her ear, hot air brushing against her cheek, "passed." Levy didn't understand what he meant, but she wasn't exactly paying attention; the rough throb in the center of her folds is what she heeded._  
><em>

He removed his hands from her chest and panties, and spun the bluenette around. She squeaked, and planted her hands against his hard chest while she stared up at him. It _was so wrong_, but Levy just _didn't want to stop. _

Her other two friends... Was the same thing happening to them?

"We aren't going to hurt you," he said, almost as if he was reading her mind. His dark, roguish eyes stared right into hers, making her forget about the situation for a split second. "How do I know that?" she asked breathlessly, as his hands traveled up and down her sides. Why was he so captivating? _I guess wolf people really do spark my interest. _

It was like Levy was apart of a fictional book, like this wasn't even happening.

Gajeel leaned in closer to Levy's face and she scrunched back, adjusting to the close proximity. The raven-haired man whispered, "_I'll show you,_" and connected his lips with hers.

Why was she letting him do this? Why wasn't she trying to get away? Why wasn't she trying to save her friends?_  
><em>

... save..?

What was there to really.. save them from.. if the same thing was happening to them..?

Levy hesitantly slid her hands over Gajeel's pecs, soon to be resting on his nape. Gajeel's kiss was hurried but soft, and it wasn't long before tongues were added to the mix. A hand coasted down the bluenette's curves, and found placement on her ass beneath the skirt of her costume. Gajeel squeezed it roughly, continually, dragging his sharp nails over her soft, plump skin.

She didn't realize that they were farther back into Gajeel's den until they broke apart, and orange light reflected onto their bodies instead of white. The fire that was once burning in the pit of her stomach was aflame once more, caused by Gajeel kissing down the side of her neck. She arched her neck, granting him greater access, and he smirked against her skin._  
><em>

While getting on his knees, Gajeel kissed across her collarbone, and moved closer to the valley of her breasts. Levy watched him with eyes glazed over in lust. He was too intoxicating for her to even want to _consider_ turning away. Gajeel tugged down the fabric of Levy's costume, exposing her small breasts. He immediately took a mound in his mouth; dusty pink skin engulfed in hotness. Levy wrapped a hand through his dark hair, messing up his taut pony, and quietly whimpered. Gajeel almost too harshly bit down on her perked nipple, causing her to clench her teeth in satisfaction. The pad of his thumb rubbed and ran over her opposite nipple, unknowingly taking joy in their sensitivity.

As the wolfman ventured lower, more of the costume came off. "Gajeel.." Levy breathed, ensnared by his preternatural steamy touch. Eventually (somehow), the red dress was down at her ankles with no protest from the girl. She stood there, nearly completely exposed, face red and body hot, even with the cool gusts of wind blowing against her back.

Levy adjusted herself so her the underside of her forearms were crossing over her chest, hiding the small mounds from Gajeel's hungry, predatory eyes. Her actions were clearly vexed, due to his deep growl as he stood up. Levy's gaze held as he towered over her, but not as intensely as when he was below her.

Quickly, he removed the dark (probably black or grey, Levy couldn't tell) t-shirt that hugged his skin tightly and threw it near the rock wall that surrounded them. Since his chest was directly in her line of vision, Levy took advantage of it and shamelessly ogled his body. The dull glow of the oil lamp accented the man's deep ridges and angles, causing Levy to be mesmerized. She's never witnessed a man this _built _before her eyes, let alone a man who transforms into a wolf. His biceps―_Jesus, his biceps. _

Almost disinclined, Gajeel allowed her to stare a bit longer. He needed to be patient. _This girl _seemed promising. _This girl _had the greatest potential, out of all of the others, to be his mate. To be quite frank, transforming into a human _every single_ Halloween to search for a mate was incredibly onerous. But, it had to be done. He and the others were the last of his kind.

Levy's thighs rubbed together a millimeter, and she felt the familiar squish of wetness between her lower lips. This man... This wolf.. Why was he making her feel this way? Maybe the bluenette just had a kink for strange sexual situations.

Eye contact never faltering, Gajeel ran a hand down the stomach of Levy's body, stopping once the fabric of her panties met his skin. His touch sent goosebumps scurrying around her stomach and breasts, even reaching her arms. She shivered.

The female's fingers moved away from her breasts (they must have a mind of their own) so they were in the waist of Gajeel's pants, and she gently tugged. The raven-haired man looked smugly down at the blushing girl, and in one swift movement, he ripped open Levy's underwear with his fingers and the pieces of fabric fell from her body. While he did so, his nail brushed past Levy's clit ever so slightly, but still, a jolt of warmth shot through her.

Discovering a new surge of confidence, mind clouded by desire, the bluenette unbuttoned the wolfman's pants, and nudged them down. He then removed his hand from her body and shoved his clothing down, immediately revealing his length. He wasn't wearing underwear.. but Levy guessed he didn't really _have _to, considering the circumstances..

Not giving her the time of night to stare this time, Gajeel eagerly dove back into Levy's mouth, both hands cupping her face and fingers tangling in her blue hair. "Gajeel.." she moaned, in-between hungry kisses, as he pressed his body more firmly against hers. Her hands roamed his hard abs, and they twitched beneath her gentle fingers.

He needed her on her back. _Now. _

Breaking away from the heated kiss, Gajeel suddenly grabbed Levy's legs out from under her, and picked her up bridal style. A squeak of surprise emitted from her throat, and her eyes were wide. _What's he doing with me now?! _she frantically thought.

Next, the raven-haired man placed her down―no, _threw _her down onto a mat that was filled with fur blankets. She landed with a soft _thud_, and a small '_oo_' left her lips, once she noticed just how soft and comfortable the blankets were. He hastily crawled on top of her, knee parting her legs, teeth nibbling on her neck as soon as he got the chance. Gajeel groaned against her now feverish skin as his own hotness rubbed against her abdomen, causing it to twitch.

Levy felt like she was _dripping _with anticipation. She wanted him, _she wanted him. _"Gajeel," she said, pushing on his chest lightly to get him away from abusing her neck. "What?" he asked, annoyance dripping from his tone. The blue-haired teen looked him in the eye, resolve flickering in her own. "I... I'll become your mate," she stated, moving her hand to cup his tan cheek. Was she really saying that? Levy had no idea what came over her. _Stage two complete, _he thought, eagerness flowing through him.

"I'm glad," Gajeel huskily said, grinning, supporting himself on the blankets with one hand and the other resting on her hip. "There's no stopping this." Without allowing a proper reply or protest from the female below him, he gripped his erection and began stroking himself in preparation. Levy watched him grope his cock, and she fought the urge to masturbate herself. How could someone look _so_ _good _doing that?

The wolf who can transform into a human then positioned himself along Levy's folds, and rubbed his cock up throughout them, lubrication himself. She was so _wet, _that he was surprised she even put up a fight earlier.

After a few moments, and his cock was wet with her juices, Gajeel pointed his erection directly in line with Levy's vagina. Simultaneously, he bared his fangs and bit in the groove of her neck, while plunging himself deep into her. A loud string of moans and mewls trailed out of her mouth immediately following the double penetration. Pulling back to admire his work below him, he watched as black, sharp lines began to contrast against her pale skin, forming into a circle of swirling, tribal markings.

"Gajeel..!" she cried, latching onto his back, nails creating crescent marks into his skin. The amount of pleasure was _insane_―so crazy she could hardly stand it. Levy felt like she was just going to come right then and there, and he's hardly even accomplished ten thrusts. But, what she didn't realize was that the marking Gajeel just gave her increased her sensations tenfold.

"Yes, yes!" she moaned, as Gajeel's cock rocked deep within her. She could feel his head specifically, filling her to the edge of possibility. "_Fuck, _you're so tight," he groaned, growling afterwards. He kissed and sucked on the black mark over and over again, and each time, a new wave of heat ran directly to her womanhood.

Levy wrapped her small legs around the raven-haired man's hips, strangling them, as she curled and uncurled her toes repeatedly. She wordlessly demanded him to go deeper, faster, _harder_. She complained none, as he relentlessly pounded into her, slapping his skin against hers continuously.

"Mm, _God_, yes.. Levy.." he moaned in her ear, his large body moving against hers. His hand gripped Levy's breast, squeezing and palming. Gajeel was so deep inside her; she didn't even think _this much man_ could fit in her small passage.

"Gajeel.."

"Gajeel.."

"Gajeel.."

Her voice caressed his name, over and over, until she thought it was the only word she had knowledge of. Levy was so ready, _so very ready to come, _all she needed was just a little more stimulation.

She rolled her hips, meeting Gajeel's halfway. They were trembling, her _legs were trembling. _Every nerve in her body was ablaze, and she wondered if she would even survive this amount of elation.

Sensing her tenseness and sporadic breathing, Gajeel removed his hand from her chest and snaked it downwards to in-between her legs. Gushing and vehement moans filled his ears, and he indulged himself in every single sound, not wanting to miss one.

He rubbed her clit dangerously hard, but Levy didn't care, as it allowed her to beautifully orgasm. The bluenette's pink walls clenched and spasmed around Gajeel's cock, the entire sensation filled her being. Releasing her nails from the raven-haired man's skin, she balled her hands against his back. Gajeel watched as her mouth hung open and her eyes squeezed shut, along with the absorption of the marking into her skin.

_Stage three, complete._

He continued to pound into her, faster and more desperate than before. His hips and thighs were aching, but he was too close to finishing to slow down now. If he stopped now, there was no way he'd be able to continue. "Fuck..!" he cried, gripping Levy's waist tightly, which caused her to slightly grimace. He plunged his lips into hers, and she returned the kiss with the same exact amount of intensity.

A few more thrusts and tongues dancing a wild and saliva-filled dance, Gajeel came harder than he could have ever imagined with his mate. He released his seed deep within her, moaning her name as he twitched and slowly became flaccid. Levy watched is amazement as his face contorted with a level of ecstasy that she was sure outmatched her own.

He eventually slipped himself out of her, a trail of semen shortly still connecting him to her, before the sticky substance thinned out and released its hold. Rolling off to her side, Gajeel wrapped an arm around Levy's shoulder, bringing her close. Levy focused on the hard pounding of Gajeel's heart against the side of her breast, and she was sure he could feel the same from her.

"That was amazing," she breathlessly said, staring up at the rock ceiling. "Yeah," he agreed, also sharing the same view. After a few minutes of laying in peaceful silence, Gajeel said, "I think the others are about done now too."

"What's going to happen now?" Levy asked sheepishly, suddenly feeling self-conscious of her naked body. "You're goin' to transform into a wolf once morning comes around, as well as the rest of us," he briefly explained, which left Levy playing through the night's events over again. "Will I be able to see Lu-chan and Juvia-chan again?" she whispered, praying that he would say yes. "If the ritual worked out for 'em, which I'm sure it did, then yeah, you'll see 'em all the time."

Levy smiled softly. Even though the consequences of allowing a wolfman to mate with her didn't necessarily cross her mind, she thought back to earlier.

Maybe everything really will be all right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This was just one huge idea made up by a friend and I. (You know who you are - a huge exclusive thanks)

Anyways, Happy Halloween, guys!

Review! Tell me what you thought!

(I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.)


	2. Blonde Angel

"Wh..wha..?" Lucy whispered groggily, head pounding. It took a few seconds for her eyes to readjust to the darkness and for her to realize the moonlight was being blocked. The blonde heard a grunt and felt a hand plant itself more firmly under her back. Then, everything came flooding back into her memory like fire meeting gasoline. She quickly flipped out of the person's hands, gravity working to her favor, falling to the earth. "Shit!" the guy hissed, making a scramble for Lucy, but she rolled out of the way.

"S-stay back!" she screeched, clambering to her feet. Quickly, she threw off her angel wings, and put her fists up, prepared for a fight if need be. This time, she could see the man clearly. He had spiked pink hair, a muscular build, and slanted eyes. This guy was a good seven inches taller than Lucy, and she gulped thickly. "Come on now," he grumbled, holding up his hands and walking closer. "I told you to stay back!" she barked, backing up two steps.

"I don't want to have to hurt you," he said, raising his eyebrows. "You won't if you stay away from me." Lucy narrowed her eyes, showing she meant business. But, so did he. Almost in an instant, he was looming behind her. Her eyes widened, and her breath hitched in her throat.

"My name is Natsu," he whispered against the shell of her ear, and for that moment, she was petrified in fear.

Her balled fists seemed to loosen their grip and once the tip of his nose tickled her skull, she released a shaky breath. "I don't care what your name is," she said through sheer boldness, even though she felt as if her knees could give out any second. "Oh ho." He chuckled deeply, and slithered his tongue past his lips, grazing her earlobe.

Lucy's head _hurt_. She needed to lay down, she needed to sleep, _she needed to get away_.

Natsu's demanding hands traveled up the sides of the blonde's body until they came in contact with the underside of her large breasts, and her lip began to quiver. So this is how it was? Lucy was going to be raped in the middle of the woods, while her two friends were probably being raped as well, and the reality of the matter was, **no one would be coming to save her**.

The man behind her cupped her breasts and began palming them through her shirt, causing her to whimper in protest. "Oh?" he inquired. "What happened to all of that confidence you had five seconds ago?" She flushed due to the surprisingly soft attention that was being directed at her chest, and the blonde's lips turned up in a scowl.

Her hands seemed to be paralyzed. As much as her sense of reality commanded her to run, to get away, _to hide_, her legs didn't seem to want to cooperate.

Lucy's nipples were hard now, and she was desperately wishing she wore a bra with thicker padding. _Stop_... She didn't want this... no.. The man clearly noticed her buds poking through her shirt, and his fingers moved so they were trailing over them. Hot tears invaded the corners of Lucy's eyes, and she mewled, "Please.. stop.."

"Your name is Lucy, right?" he asked, and she found herself nodding. "Well, Lucy," he stopped kneading her chest but still lingered his hands over her body, "it's your fault for venturing this far into our woods.. you know.." His nose brushed against the back of her neck, pushing her hair out of the way, and the blonde swore he smelled her. "Wh..what do you mean.." she breathed. She felt a sharp nail travel up her thigh, reaching shortly into the skirt of her small white dress. "We wolves need a mate you see.." His hand glided slowly towards her inner thigh, but Lucy jerked it away. "I don't want to be your mate," she said quickly, confidence returning.

"Let's have your body decide that," he growled, and the blonde let a chuckle burst from her lips, void of emotion. "I didn't think they were actually real.." she mused, and Natsu pulled back a bit, raising an eyebrow. "You were just.. a rumor.. a few hours ago."

The wolfman furrowed his brows, confused. "Um.. Was I?" he questioned, letting his chin fall onto her shoulder nonchalantly. Lucy stared blankly to the ground in front of her and nodded her head, as if a million thoughts were scanning across her mind at once. "Well I'm real," he began, wrapping his arms around her waist. "And I choose you to be my mate."

Snapped out of her trance, the blonde in the angel costume gripped Natsu's wrists in an attempt to rip them away from her body. Instead of backing away, he slowly slid down her body, intoxicating hands gliding and memorizing her curves, nails digging into her skin painfully. When his face was leveled with her ass, Natsu bared his teeth and lightly grazed them across the smooth flesh of her thigh.

"Wha-what are you doing.." The organ in Lucy's chest glued itself to the back of her throat, and she struggled to breathe. He lifted her skirt up, exposing her hardly covered ass cheeks, and brushed his nose across the surface. The hammering against all sides of her brain relentlessly blocked out her thoughts, making it near impossible for her to conjure up words that wouldn't flood out as stammers.

"Your scent is driving me fucking _insane_..." His hands crawled up to her hips, and his fingers wrapped around the hem of her underwear, dragging them down to her ankles. The night breeze intended to cradle Lucy's skin, but instead, it sent an unwavering uneasiness throughout her lower region, which crept its way up to wrap around her neck. She kept her fists balled close to her chest as they shook uncontrollably, and she held her unsteady breath.

"Relax, would you..? I'm not going to harm you, Lucy." Natsu's hands planted themselves on the blonde's ass, and he squeezed lightly, moving his face towards closer to her flesh. "You're not very wet, are you?" His hands were hot; they warmed Lucy's icy skin. She could feel the pulse in his thumb from the way his fingers pressed into her butt. She was conscious of every move Natsu made, despite her head feeling as if it was being smashed with a brick.

"Lucy?" he called, eyes closed as he kissed her thigh repeatedly. The girl didn't respond, but he continued nonetheless. "Can I ask you a question?" He leaned his cheek against her thigh as he wrapped his arms around her legs, hugging her. "What do you have to go back to?"

_What? _

"What do you mean.."

"If I don't turn you, will you be happier if you went back home?"

_Would _she? Realistically.. what _did _she have to look forward to if she returned home? An abusive and overbearing father? A motherless household? A―

"Your friends are probably being mated with right now, you know. What if I let you go right now? Who will you go back to?"

He was right. Natsu was right. She didn't want to go back. She didn't want to return to that school, to that toxic house, to her mediocre life. She didn't want to return to the harsh fist of her father and her demanding teachers.

Lucy's hair shadowed her eyes. "What will happen.." She mumbled, so the pinkette had to ask her what she said. "What will happen if you mate with me?" she asked louder this time, and the boy sighed. "You'll become a wolf, simple as that." Simple as that? "What will happen to.. Juvia-chan and Levy-chan?"

"They'll be the same as you. We travel in packs, so you'll always be together.." Again, Natsu began to kiss Lucy's delicate skin, his hands returning to her ass. "Okay," she agreed. "Okay. I'll.. become your mate." The wolfman chuckled quietly. _Stage two already passed, and I hardly even touched her._

"So you won't mind if I... do this..?" He spread her cheeks apart, and used his finger's strength to move her hips backwards, successfully lifting her ass higher. Without any warning, Lucy felt his searing tongue press against the opening of her womanhood, and she reflexively clenched her thighs together; a high-pitched squeak voiced itself. "Lucy.." he groaned, kissing her outer lip. "It'll feel good, I promise.."

A droplet of cold sweat dripped down the side of the blonde's forehead, and her eyebrows furrowed intensely once Natsu's tongue began to slick up her folds, causing jolts of heat to shoot up her spine. The hold on her ass became greater, and Lucy squeezed her fists tighter, wanting to pitifully distract herself from the rush of pleasure she was experiencing.

"Wh-what do I have to do.. to become your mate..?" Natsu nibbled on the blonde's lower lips briefly, which caused her voice to reach a higher octave. "Have sex with me." The wolfman struggled against himself to not just fuck the shit out of her right then and there. He _needed_ her to completely accept him, in both mentality and body.

Lucy tried to put two and two together, tried to process his words, but the throb that reached her temples and the teasing tongue of the man beneath her clouded her capability to do either. "Naa..tsu," she breathed, the warmth seemingly dripping into a puddle in her abdomen. She wanted to grip his hair and push him deeper into herself, but their positions restricted that. The girl settled for placing her ass against Natsu's face more firmly, and clutching her fists until her nails broke the skin of her palm.

A few minutes later, after the pinkette's tongue continued to mercilessly flick Lucy's clit, she came, and she came hard. It caused her eyesight to swim fuzzily and her pussy to continue to quiver after he removed his face from her area. Once Natsu stood up, he rolled his ankle and it cracked, and Lucy dropped to her knees, hands planted in front of her on the dirt. The thump of the beat that traveled along with the blood that rushed between her folds pounded harshly, and the blonde couldn't deny herself: That was the best orgasm she's ever experienced.

"Aaand stage one complete," the wolfman said quietly.

She continued to breathe heavily for a minute or so, and the headache that she pushed aside refused to be ignored any longer. It jabbed the right side of her skull, and the girl whimpered. "Does your head hurt?" Lucy closed her eyes and answered, "Yeah."

"Come on, I'll carry you." Natsu bent down in front of Lucy, back facing her. She looked up, and she reached out her hand, but for a hesitant second, she pulled back. "Where will you take me?" she wondered, and the pinkette peered over his shoulder. "Where I live, where else? _Duummy_." He answered as if Lucy was supposed to just _know _that's what his plans were, and she narrowed her eyes through brief petulance. Sighing, the blonde pulled off her underwear, discarding it ungracefully, and crawled atop Natsu's back, and he carried her through the woods.

She didn't know when she fell asleep, but by the time they made it to their destination, she had awoke and held no recollection of their journey. Since she had napped, the thumping that manifested itself against her skull had dulled, and she was now more aware of her surroundings. They were climbing a hill, clear from any trees or bush.

"Do you sleep outside? Like this?" she gently asked, resting her cheek against Natsu's clothed back as he walked. "Yeah. But I'll be movin' into a cave or somethin' soon, since it's getting colder at night."

"You aren't cold now, are you?" Lucy shook her head. "That's good."

When the duo reached the top of the hill, her eyes widened in awe. It was tall enough so that she could see over a majority of the trees; the moonlight illuminated them. The dark sky was littered with stars of different intensities, and the blonde found herself smiling. It was beautiful.

"Do you like stars?" the wolfman asked, walking over to where he normally slept. "Mm. Love 'em," she replied. Natsu bent down and allowed the girl to stand up, and she took that time to admire the flickering lights more thoroughly. "It's so beautiful," she breathed. "It's like someone threw a handful of sparkles upwards, don't you think?" Natsu hummed in response and moved closer to the girl. "I never figured you to be someone who's in love with the night sky."

"I never figured you to be a wolf." Lucy winked and smiled warmly. Maybe.. maybe this was okay. Maybe she'd be okay, _happy _even. It was possible. "Come," he commanded tenderly, wrapping his palm with hers and bringing her downwards. He was already sitting on.. what looked like pelts. She obediently knelt in front of him, and he grinned benevolently, reaching his hand up to entwine a lock of her hair through his fingers. "You're very beautiful, did you know that?" His eyes met hers, but then trailed to her lips and back, waiting for her response.

She reverted her irises from his heated gaze and settled to examine the fur below her calves. She willed herself to say, "N-no, um, thank you, Natsu." She looked up to him once more, and as the pinkette leaned forward, he cradled her cheek with his palm. "I'm so glad I chose you," he whispered, before melting his lips softly against hers.

Lucy wondered how many females he's attempted to mate with in the past, but that thought fleeted, for the kisses she received caressed her gentle lips and caused her fingertips to tingle. When he parted his lips and slid his tongue within her mouth to mingle with hers and advanced a hand down her waist, his motions became more and more mind-numbing. His hand slid underneath her outfit and over her thigh, over her navel, and he simply left it there, feeling her roaring, thumping heartbeat. His lips left hers and moved to her neck; he brushed the tip of his nose over her pure skin and sighed, "You smell utterly delicious; my perfect mate.." Natsu's smoldering breath lingered against her skin, and she whined.

"_Natsu_," the female croaked, voice thick with lust. Her eyes shut softly as the male rolled his tongue over her rapid pulse, and she jerked her hips slightly. "I..I want you t-o touch me, _please_." Natsu hummed, raising his eyebrows, and he pulled back slightly to remove her dress. Once over her head and discarded, her bra came next, and Lucy hoped that he didn't see her as licentious. She just... She just _needed _to be touched, okay?

But wait. Why did she care what he thought of her? Ah, well, fuck it. Lucy didn't know what it was, but she had this incredible _urge _that threatened to steal her sanity.

He ran his tongue over a nipple slowly and attentively, gauging every reaction, calculating every gasp, moan and groan and the smallest release of breath. Lucy was so interesting; she so was sensitive. "Are you enjoying this?" he asked, dragging his teeth across the underside of her breast while her hold on his hair tightened. She bit her lip and nodded, the desire in her womanhood burning painfully once more.

Lucy brought his face closer to her chest, and he chuckled against her skin, now pressing his cheek against her boob. "I really love them." He nudged against it childishly, and the blonde giggled inwardly; her lips then quirked up in a lovely fashion. "Take me," she whispered smoothly, and Natsu leveled the skin in-between her breasts with a single finger, trailing it down to her clit. She desperately cried out as his digit mercilessly rubbed against her. It was inexorable―well, not that she'd _want _it to anyway.

After she came for the second time that night, she helped Natsu remove his clothing, and pushed him down. The female ogled the wolfman, running her eyes greedily over his broad chest and taut stomach, rippling with muscles. She was straddled and seating on his thighs, her palms placed flatly on his hips. The pads of her fingers pressed deeply into his skin; her eyes shimmered with eagerness.

Natsu's hands lounged on Lucy's thighs until she climbed down him and licked around the head of his cock, then planted a single kiss to his slit before re-positioning herself on his body. He had hissed, and when she actually slid herself down onto his length, elation filled his being. Finally.. _finally_! He was going to be with this female, this wonderful, _wonderful_ female for the rest of his life.

Lucy furrowed her brows and parted her lips in breathy, wanton moans as she rocked and bounced on Natsu's erection, his pre-cum mixing in with her own juices. "Oh m-y-y _God_!" she cried, her nails scraping over the pink-haired wolfman's abs. He groaned and tightly wrapped his sinfully skilled hands around her hips and made her flesh burn with carnal desire, causing her to arch her back at an angle that made her breasts look ten times more alluring. Natsu met her searing wetness with desperately intense thrusts, biting his lip harshly. "_Fuck_, Lucy, mm'fuck!"

"Na-.. Na-tsu! It's so..! _Amazing_!" Lucy threw her head back and picked up her pace; her thighs began to cramp, but she was so close to toppling over that erotic edge that would send her reeling into white hotness that she couldn't stop, didn't _want _to stop. Everything just felt so great, so _right_, that the blonde didn't mind that she was possibly libidinous―it didn't matter.

When she was about to come, he could sense it. Natsu, panting and groaning, firmly grabbed her wrist and brought it near his mouth. He bared his teeth and clamped them around the inside of her wrist, and upon doing so, Lucy's mouth hung open as a strangled, loud moan left her throat. Her pussy spasmed, clenching around the pinkette's large cock, and at that time, he came as well. He held one of his eyes squeezed shut while he watched red lines―that seemingly resembled flames―settle in the form of a circle within her fair skin; shortly after, it was absorbed into her body, permanently marking her fate.

After Natsu released his seed within the drenched walls of his newfound mate, he sighed with jubilation as she rode out her high and fell against his chest. His hands came to rest on the small of her back and she pressed her palms against his chest, resting her cheek beneath his chin. The female's chest heaved slowly with exhaustion, body spent. Her steadying breaths brushed Natsu's skin, causing goosebumps to scatter freely across the surface. She breathless said, "You're amazing."

They laid there for quite some time, simply listening to each other's breathing and feeling each other's heart beat against their chest. Eventually, the blonde felt some of the remaining liquid seep from her womanhood.

"I'm so happy," he announced, staring up to the sky above. "So, so happy." After a few moments, Lucy propped herself up and then leaned down to kiss his lips briefly before rolling off his body and laying besides him. "I'm glad," she said kindly next to his ear, snuggling against his form. "Really." He could feel her lips turn up into a smile, and he kissed her forehead.

"I'll treat you the best, Lucy. I promise you."

"..I'll hold you to that promise, Natsu." Lucy paused. "I'm looking forward to it."

The blonde didn't know what her future held―there was no way she could truly tell. But, if this wolfman stayed by her side and kept to his word and her best friends remained in contact, then it was definitely possible that her future was going to be promising.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hello everyone. First off, I would like to address something. I understand it took me an incredibly long time to update, and I am apologize _deeply_ for that. But, a few of you need to **understand **that I have a life outside of writing. I am still in high school, and I have homework and exams to study for. I watch anime on a daily basis, I have other stories that I am in the middle of and fics that I am editing and rewriting. Also, smut can be _extremely _hard to write, and frankly, I haven't had any motivation. I will not be able to update a week after posting a chapter―a month even. Please take an author's life into consideration and be patient.

It's not everybody either, so I truly thank those who've shown respect. Anyways, please leave me a quick review and tell me what you thought! Thank you _very_ much!


End file.
